Amor de mi vida
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona cada día. HITSUKARIN. Dejen sus opiniones, son la inspiración de cada escritora!


-¡Es increíble que lo hayas golpeado! Dime ¿quien diablos te crees que eres?- le gritó histérica, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Él cerró de un portazo y se volteó para encararla.

-¡Tu novio! ¡soy tu maldito novio! ¿o caso ya se te olvidó?- le gritó el también, dando dos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Como podría olvidarme?... - preguntó sarcástica -¡Si no haces sino recordármelo cada vez que hablo con un chico!- le reclamó.

-¿Hablando? ¡hasta donde yo vi no estaban "hablando", él tenía su mano en tu cintura! ¡su puta mano en tu cintura! Y no parecía que tu estuvieras muy incómoda- esto parecía un concurso de ver quien gritaba más alto.

-¡Pues entonces cómprate unos anteojos!¡Me tropecé, demonios! Solo me tropecé y él evitó que cayera, ¿y que recibió a cambio? ¡tres dientes menos y una estadía de siete días en el hospital! Eres un completo loco- le gritó ella caminando por toda la cocina.

-¿Y que esperabas, que me quedara ahí viendo como manoseaba a mi novia?- golpeó con fuerza la isla de la cocina, haciendo que ella se sobresaltarse, para luego volver a gritarle, acercándose a él.

-¡¿MANOSEAR?! ¡si no me hubiese atrapado en este momento tendría un maldito cuello ortopédico encima! Eres tú el que ha actuado como un completo imbécil, ¿y ahora que? ¡me quedé sin compañero de trabajo!- le golpeó repetitivamente su pecho con el dedo índice.

-¿Compañero de trabajo? Es decir que ya lo conocías de antes ¿han salido otras veces? ¿a donde?-

-¿Tu siquiera te estás escuchando?- le preguntó ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza -Estaba muerta de sueño, nos llegó el descanso y él solo me invitó a tomar un café, ¿que hay de malo en eso?- le preguntó.

-¡Que no deberías salir con alguien más cuando llevas siendo mi novia por dos años!-

-¡Pero si él esta prometido, ella habría venido con nosotros pero el embarazo la tenía mal y le llevaríamos algo de regreso! En eso estábamos cuando caí y él me ayudó. Pero entonces llegaste tú y como siempre no te preocupaste por enterarte de lo que ocurría, ¡oh, por supuesto que no! No, tú solo actuaste como un verdadero estúpido y te lanzaste a golpearlo como si fuera tu peor enemigo, y ahora mi amiga esta en una habitación de hospital preocupada, hambrienta y con mareos- le reclamó casi y escupiendo fuego por la boca.

-¡No podía estar tranquilo cuando paso por la plaza y me encuentro a mi mujer sonriendo y abrazándose a otro Karin!- sus nudillos, levemente manchados, se encontraban blancos.

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que yo sería capaz de engañarte con alguien más?- amplió sus negros ojos, ambos respiraban agitadamente -¿Es eso?- preguntó en voz baja, haciendo que él se asustara un poco -¡Demonios, contesta!- le gritó golpeando con fuerza su pecho un par de veces con cada puño.

-No- contestó rápidamente.

-¿Entonces que, ¡QUE!?, ¿que mierda quieres decir?- volvió a gritarle, él se quedó en silencio, por fin dándose cuenta de lo que había estado diciéndole, queriendo golpearse así mismo -Es eso- ella había interpretado su silencio como una afirmación, mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Antes de poder detenerla, ella salió disparada en dirección a la habitación que compartían, dejándolo a él allí, estático por unos segundos.

 _¿Que... ?_

Sus ojos se expandieron, y no tardó en comenzar a correr por donde ella se había ido, entró en la habitación y su corazón casi se detuvo al encontrarla metiendo ropa en su mochila con fuerza, frustrada.

-¿Que haces?- le preguntó siguiéndola con los ojos, paralizado por el pánico. Ella solo lo ignoró y continuó guardando las cosas -¡Karin... !-

-Me voy de aquí- contestó ella con rabia, colgándose la mochila al hombro y caminando en dirección a la puerta, queriendo pasarlo. Él reaccionó rápido y alcanzó a tomarla por la muñeca, frenándola

-Karin, te equivocas, yo... -

-¿Que?- le preguntó ella, sin mirarlo -Me hablas como si yo fuera una cualquiera, como si yo pudiera hacerte algo así- su voz estaba quebrada, su otra mano intentaba sin éxito limpiar las lágrimas, que caían con más fuerza esta vez -Pues si eres capaz de pensar que yo podría hacer algo así, y que tienes que seguirme para asegurarte de que no te meta los cuernos, entonces quizás no deberías seguir conmigo- el peliblanco se congeló en su lugar, ¡no, no, no! Ella no podía irse, el no podía haber sido tan idiota.

-¡No, Karin! Por Dios, no digas eso, ni de broma- le dijo al tiempo que presionaba con más fuerza su muñeca, desesperado por hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-¿Para que estar juntos si no confías en mi? La confianza no es todo, yo jamás dudé de ti, pero yo no puedo hablar con un chico sin que tú te imagines lo peor, ¿quien demonios te crees, quien demonios ME crees?- levanto la mirada, mostrándole sus ojos hinchados y rojizos, provocando que a él sintiera como si le hubieran dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, desesperado.

-Karin no es así, no es que no confía en ti solo... - no podía expresar ese sentimiento que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que la veía con alguien más... solo sabía que era un maldito egoísta, que si pudiera la encerraría en una pequeña burbuja para que solo estuviera con él, la quería, la amaba, ¡mierda! Adoraba a esa mujer, adoraba a esa mujer que en ese mismo instante estaba llorando con fuerza, solo por su culpa, por su puta culpa.

Antes de ella poder reaccionar, él la encerró en un fuerte y hasta cierto punto asfixiante abrazo, desesperado por evitar que se fuera. Las lágrimas cayeron con más intensidad, y se permitió sollozar con libertad, dejando caer la mochila y rodeando su espalda.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas, sin soltarse, y se quedaron en esa posición. Cada sollozo de la pelinegra era una nueva daga en el corazón de Toshiro, quien ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Soy un maldito hijo de perra, toda mi vida he sido un puto desgraciado. Tú fuiste y eres lo único bueno en mi vida de mierda, y no puedo soportar saber que existe la posibilidad de que algún día te canses de mi, que te largues de mi vida... y créeme que lo entendería si lo hicieras. Cada vez que te veo con un chico temo que puedas darte cuenta de que hay muchos imbéciles mejores que yo y me abandones- le susurró con voz ahogada, dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y soltando silenciosas lágrimas, aún oculto en su cuello. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza -Te amo Karin... ¡estoy tan putamente enamorado de ti que hasta me duele! Eres lo único en mi vida de lo que puedo sentir orgullo, y jamás dejaré de agradecer el día en el que casi me atropellas con tu auto y me invitaste a un café para disculparte... quiero estar contigo para siempre, quiero que nos casemos, quiero tener doscientos hijos, que seamos abuelos, envejecer contigo... si tú te vas yo me muero, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? Sin ti yo muero... no hay día que no despierte con esta horrible sensación de que podrías decir un "Me largo, ya no te aguanto" y desaparecer... y a pesar de eso no dejo de lastimarte y darte cada vez más motivos para mandarme al diablo... soy un celoso sin remedio, muy posesivo, tengo un terrible temperamento, más frío que cualquiera y muy malo para dar sorpresas como las que tú me haces en cada aniversario, cumpleaños, San Valentín o lo que sea- para estos momentos ella había dejado de llorar, pero él parecía un niño pequeño, desolado, como ella cuando había perdido a su madre. Karin se sentía sin aliento, esas confesiones le calaron el alma con tal profundidad que estaba segura ya nunca sería la misma... sin duda se había enamorado aún más de aquel impulsivo peliblanco... su niño perdido -No te vayas- le suplicó en un susurro, sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Después de escucharte decir todo eso, ¿como crees que podría irme?- le preguntó con un jadeo de alegría. Él se separó y la miró con sorpresa, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y su expresión de borrego la enternecieron.

-¿En enserio?- le preguntó con ilusión, ella asintió levemente -Pero no será mi último error, y posiblemente muchas veces querrás tirarme desde el quinto piso de algún edificio, o podría quemar la cocina, o volver a reaccionar mal... ¿aún así?- le preguntó entre receloso y advirtiéndole, provocando que ella riera un poco.

-Sí, aún así- le aseguró -Pero no consentiré que vuelvas a reaccionar como un estúpido otra vez y te irás a disculpar con Jinta- le dijo con seriedad. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto y apartó la mirada.

-Te prometo que lo intentaré... pero no me disculparé con él- refunfuñó como un niño caprichoso, haciendo que ella frunciera en ceño.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo lentamente, como una madre a su hijo, pero él solo la miró ofendido.

-De ninguna manera- se negó en rotundo -No me disculparé con él luego de que toco a mi mujer- gruñó él, acercándola por la cintura al decir las últimas palabras, ella rodó los ojos.

-No volvamos a esa misma discusión, te disculparás con Jinta y es mi última palabra- declaró ella, esperando otro berrinche. Sin embargo, se vio sorprendida al ser girada con fuerza hacia el un costado, quedando debajo de el peliblanco.

-Tendrás que convencerme- murmuró él comenzando a besar su cuello.

-N-no... se supone que estoy molesta- se quejó ella intentando apartarlo por los hombros, el sonrió y mordió su blanca piel, absorbiéndola hasta dejar un rojiza marca.

-Yo te quitaré el enfado- declaró antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡Cha-nan! Hacía mucho que no me salía escribir un fic tan rápido y en un solo día (solo tarde 20 minutos), así que estoy contenta! Además de que por fin llegaron mis amadas vacaciones de invierno y con ellas se acerca cada vez más mi cumpleaños (31 de Julio, cumplo 14 ¡Quiero mucho fics HitsuKarin dedicados a mi como regalo!, pretenciosa, lo se, ¬u¬)

En fin, ¿les ha gustado? Simplemente se me ocurrió que pelearan y se reconciliaran, y me puse a escribirlo de inmediato, el problema es que no se si lo hice bien a eso de los comentarios, ¿que les pareció? La verdad es que enserio me ayudarían sus opiniones, quiero mejorar como escritora en todos los aspectos posibles, y eso solo será posible si me ayudan.

En fin, este fic va dedicado a neeniithaam, siento que se lo debo por leer todas mis pequeñas historias.

Que sepan que tengo varias historias en proceso, entre ellas, Dragón de hielo -no lo he olvidado, kaomy-chan ;)- una aún sin nombre que trta sobre esos proyectos extraños sobre cuidar un bebote electrónico o algo, una que se llama Tatto, una que empieza con Karin ayudando a Toshiro en su primera cita con Momo (claro que aún así él se enamorará de nuestra pelinegra de mal genio, pero será amor leeeento lento), otro sobre un joven empresario en un viaje de negocios y posteriormente de recreación y una animadora turística (posiblemente un Three-Shot. Estudio Hotelería y Turismo así que no es raro que se me haya ocurrido algo así), sigo con Sin título→(por ahora), y de Todo valió la pena aunque se como quiero seguir aún no me he puesto (perdonen). Así que solo les digo que si me tienen paciencia pronto tendrán varias cosas por leer, solo no me roben estas ideas jaajjaajajaja.

Bueno, sobre Sin Título, Celeste kaomy-chan, si vez esto, leí en tu review que no te quedó claro como se elegiría el título del fic, así que explico; como no se me ocurre un título apropiado, he decidido dejar que la lectora que me deje el comentario más largo de TODO el fic, lo decidirá. Es decir, hay que escribir el review más largo de todos para entonces elegir el título.

Espero que se haya aclarado ^ + ^

Bueno, no se sus respectivas autoras estarán leyendo esto, pero tengo necesidades, necesidades muy importante, y que han sido desatendidas sin contemplaciones, esas necesidades son continuaciones de Long-fics.

Legally Mine

Mi Rey

Porque del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Casual Sex

A Different Marriage

Por el bien de la ciencia

Extraterrestial

¡Nosotros no lo decidimos! ¡En serio!

¡Chicas, ¿que pasa?! ¡Necesito mi dosis de HitsuKarin!

*Suspiro de resignación*

Bueno, solo espero que pronto me alegren con una actualización, que entre el secuestro de Hikari y como van a empezar a llevarse los tortolitos (en ¡Nosotros no lo decidimos... ! Y Legally Mine) me estoy muriendo de ansiedad.

Sin más que decir, además de que las adoro con todo mi Kokoro mis preciosas lectoras!

Saludos!


End file.
